Spiritual Garden
by Marine Brother Shran
Summary: OneShot, FateOOC. Sometimes, it's the little things that are most precious. It is how we make of them that makes them precious, such as a simple outing, in a field of flowers.


**Spiritual Garden**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TITLE!! Tamura Yukari owns this title.**

"Beautiful…"

Those were the words that could only come from Nanoha's mouth as she happily danced through the field of flowers.

"Fate-chan this is beautiful," Nanoha exclaimed happily. Fate simply stood under a tree as she watched Nanoha frolic in the grass.

It was an absolutely gorgeous day. The sun glowed brightly casting its heavenly glow upon Nanoha as she played. The wind gently grazed the field, call upon feather light petals, in a brilliant cascade of colours, forming a light but protective barrier around her as she ran and danced, oblivious to the world around her.

Fate simply smiled as continued watching. Nanoha was her precious rose: a beautiful image of perfection, but dangerous to approach carelessly. Despite her own powers, Fate continued to protect her in the ways she could. She was the frontline warrior of the two, protecting her from those who could possibly harm her in close combat.

Not only guardian of the warrior of the sky, she protected the heart of her rose.

Since the days of their high school lives, she stood up for the two of them. She dealt with a lot of the insults, the jabs, and the pain. She had done her best to protect Nanoha from a lot of the people who had negative views of the relationship. She wouldn't let them harm her so long as she could help it. Although she knew some had gotten past her and had hurt her, she bore the brunt of it. She stood strong, as Nanoha stood by her side and supported her.

"Ne, Fate-chan, what's wrong?" Nanoha asked, childishly skipping towards the woman.

"It's nothing," Fate cheerfully replied. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Nanoha asked back, curious what could be on her girlfriend's mind.

"About us," she replied back. "About what we've gone through, what we've accomplished, that sort of thing."

Nanoha nodded thoughtfully as she sat down next to Fate and allowed her to wrap her arms around her waist. It had always been this way, since the days they had started their relationship: Fate had always played the role of the male in their relationship. Although there were times they'd reverse, Fate usually held that role.

Nanoha sighed as she rested her head against Fate's shoulders, as she thought back to how many times they had strayed from the path they walked.

Many a times, she had doubted their relationship, wondering if all the struggles the two of them had gone through were worth it. Often her heart was heavily divided as it struggled between being in a relationship with Fate, and breaking up so that they could be faced with less pain. There was a time, she had thought about running away and breaking all forms of contact to keep their hearts from being hurt.

But always, Fate steered their relation back onto the path, bringing new vigour and energy into the relationship.

They sometimes fought with one another, over sometimes the littlest of things, be it sleeping habits, cleaning habits, or even because of a simple mistake. There were times they could come to each others throats that they may say something they'd regret, but at one point or another, they'd come back to break it off, only to somehow rekindle their relationship. It was a common thing between them.

Thinking back further Nanoha looked back on the days she had tried dating boys. It was an experience she'd personally rather forget.

Although she had dated a few nice boys, others were not as nice. Most did not respect her as a woman, often considering her as nothing more than some sex prize, which could be swayed and won over. She had often expressed her dislike for intimate contact, but often many tried to anyways and went against her wishes, which often landed them into a world of unspeakable pain.

In the end, Nanoha had given up on finding Mr. Right and had settled living single.

But it had been during a particular outing that she began to learn of her true feelings.

She had been out for a run one day when she had seen Fate out on a date with another guy. She had felt a strange reaction, and had run away not soon after, especially when she had witnessed the two hold hands. She had spent days wondering what she felt towards the idea of Fate seeing another man. It was then she had eventually learned of her feelings towards Fate, and just how strong it was.

Eventually she learned what she had long wished for: a place for her heart to belong lied within Fate's heart.

The day she had finally confessed had been the best day of her life. Having never known Fate's heart felt the same, they had spent a heartfelt day doing nothing but be with each other, celebrating their union as a couple. The repercussions they had gone through had been hurtful, but to this day their feelings stood strong.

"Ne Fate-chan, could we get married here, in this field?" Nanoha asked sleepily, as Fate lightly stroked the top of Nanoha's head.

"Why not?" Fate simply replied, feeling sleepy herself as the gentle scent of the flowers slowly lulling the two of them to sleep.

"I'd like that," Nanoha weakly replied as sleep finally took them both.

Gently blowing, the wind gently caressed them, as it slowly and gently lifted them to the world of their dreams. A dream filled with nothing but love, and each other.


End file.
